The Reign of Riddick
by Selonianth
Summary: This is how Chronicles of Riddick REALLY ended. ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Riddick Franchise. I do own a copy of the movie though.

**Summary:** This is how Chronicles of Riddick REALLY ended. Oneshot.

%$#%$%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#%$%$#%$

Riddick smiled as he closed behind two guards overseeing the Lord Marshal's ceremony. 'Fools to not check their back,' He thought as he slit their throats without issue. He thought about going through the doors and attacking the Marshal head-on but it was too… straightforward.

It was what his furyan soul ached for, combat to the death with the one who destroyed his home. Yet Riddick held his hand. It would be too, brutal for his taste. Too unlike him.

Instead he quickly pulled the guards out of sight and rearmed back to the full suit of a Necromonger. He walked into the room with the streams of other necro's and got near the front.

Seeing Kira in the crowd and recognizing the mark on her neck he thought, 'Bastard has already converted her... damnit.' Deciding to have a bit of fun before the main course he walked by her still standing form and whispered "Who's the better killer," and slid away knowing she would think it was just a figment of her imagination.

As he moved away he sensed something in her. Something he'd only sensed before when the Marshal's aide showed him the mark of a furyan on his chest. Kira was furyan. Not full blooded… but she was one of his people. Her mother was one of the hundreds not thousands of furyan women who fled furya during the night of the Lord Marshal's attack. They scattered into the verse hiding amongst the populace to wait.

They knew only a male furyan could kill the Marshal and so they waited. Waited for the day when the one male child they'd managed to get off the planet in a small pod would come back and learn his heritage and gain his mark, and with it the power to kill the marshal. Knowing that if he was killed somehow they would need a backup plan each of the women went to a different planet and found a husband.

Unfortunately, it didn't exactly work as they had hoped and each of them gave birth only to female children. One of them was Kira, who incidentally was born an Alpha Furyan like Riddick.

Not knowing how he knew this and not particularly caring he moved to be standing at the front and drew his knift slowly. Readying himself to throw the necromonger blade he waited for the Lord Marshal to be mid-dramatic soul movement and declared "You Keep What You Kill" loud enough for the necromongers in the balcony to hear him and look in time for him to throw the blade at the ghostly head of the Marshal who moved into the path just in time for the blade to enter his head killing him instantly. His job done and with no further need to conceal himself as a Necromonger Riddick stepped forward removing bits of armor as he went starting with his helm. Pieces of armor he viewed as unnessecary fell as he reached the throne. Everyone still shocked into speechlessness.

"Dame Vaako, step forward," He spoke as he turned around and faced the legion vast. No one moved. "I said, Dame Vaako, STEP FORWARD" The last of which he shouted across the hall and Dame Vaako, finally snapping out of her shock walked down the stairs from the upper balcony and stood before him.

"Before I tell you Dame Vaako, about why I called you forward let me recount a little history lesson for us all in the hall. 25 years ago on Furya a young Necromonger named Zhylaw mounted an attack and killed all but several hundred furyans. Of those furyans only 3 were male. One was your Purifier, the second a man who was far too old to do any damage to Zhylaw and myself. The reason Zhylaw did this was an Air Elemental predicted that a furyan male, then but a babe, would eventually grow to destroy him. Unfortunately despite attempting to strangle me with my own umbilical cord he failed to kill me, not realizing the difference between the Furyan's he'd fought, and Alpha Furyans who possess abilities far exceeding normal furyans who are themselves a step above most humans. I survived and grew not knowing the source of the rage burning in my chest. Any of you can look up my life by going to a library, I'm in the section marked for legendary murderers and criminals. Eventually I came here, and you all know the rest." Taking a pause he looked over his new army as if making a challenge. None of them moved against him knowing he was fully able and willing to prove he deserved his place.

"Now, Dame Vaako, I overheard you earlier talking to your husband, convincing him to kill Zhylaw over there," He motioned towards the dead lord marshal "Perhaps your reasoning was truth and you were protecting the faith. I find it far more likely that you got ambitious and pushed Vaako into it," He spoke as he looked down on the sweating woman. "Don't worry though; properly channeled ambition should be prized. Know this though, if I ever get a hint or whisper of any betrayal the one in question will be dragged before the quasi-deads or tortured and killed if they are found guilty. Go back to your husband," He finished his small speech and dismissed Dame Vaako to the upper balcony.

Looking over the crowd with his silvery eyes he found about 5 Necromongers who had a bitter smile, they were glad that Zhylaw was dead but they could have done without a non-necro becoming the Lord Marshal. "Cancel the Final Protocol and get back on the ground. We have troops down there. Dismissed," He intoned, his voice stretching across the hall to every necromonger in necropolis. All rushed to do their jobs so they could get back on the ground. Many had friends that the former Lord Marshal had left behind and were glad that they wouldn't be left behind.

Spotting Kira in the crowd he pointed at her and said "You, Stay."

She turned around and moved back towards him and stopped at the edge of the dias. In return Riddick stepped down to the bottom of the dias and spoke with his usual cocky grin, "Hello, Kira."

Suddenly Kira's arm came up and she slapped him. "That was for worrying me and making me think you were dead," She spoke, then she kissed him, "and that was for coming back to me."

So began the reign of Richard B. Riddick, Lord Marshal.


End file.
